Drifter's Battles: Townsville
by ROCuevas
Summary: This is one of the many prequels of my GT/PPGD fic. DarkWrath travels to Townsville and vows to eliminate the girls. Logan has vowed to keep the timeline in balance.


The Drifter's Battles: Townsville

Chapter 1

Welcome to Townsville

**A/N: Well this is one of the prequels I'm working on. The "Drifter's Battles" is a working title and if you think the name should be better feel free to give suggestions. What I mean by prequel is that this story has my OCs DarkWrath and Logan from my story, "Grim Tales from Megaville". This would be one of many prequels that would eventually lead it to, "Grim Tales from Megaville" and also that DarkWrath is alive and well and not dead yet. Also Logan doesn't know that DarkWrath is his brother. Now the disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

**Setting: Townsville**

It was a busy Saturday in Townsville; most of the citizens were off to work while most stayed to enjoy their day with their families. Everything was fine when suddenly the clear blue skies went dark. The wind began to blow rapidly as a portal began to open in the sky. Two beings began to fall from the sky and crash into the center of town. One of beings stood up and grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt. The figure simply looked down at his foe with a sadistic smirk under his mask and threw him into a building. Most of the towns' folk were seeing this with their own eyes. The dark figure simply walked towards the building to see if the other figure survived.

"Logan seems to me that you need more training. I can't help to think how pathetic how you…" before he finished his sentence a blast of energy blasted him sending him crashing into another building. The figure who was dubbed Logan got up and walked towards the man with the mask. Logan looked into the building and saw that his foe wasn't moving.

"I got you now DarkWrath. There's no escaping this time." Logan yelled to the figure called DarkWrath. He started to walk towards DarkWrath ready to give out the final blow.

"This is it DarkWrath. No more running. It's time to end this!" he yelled.

"I don't think so." He responded and blasted Logan with his Dark Blast. Logan was sent flying into the Mayor's office. DarkWrath walked over to the office and picked up Logan. He smirked under his mask and threw him towards the center of town again. Logan rolled over to his backside only to be met by DarkWrath's foot on his ribs. Logan screamed in pain as DarkWrath crushed his rib cage. DarkWrath suddenly felt one energy signature. He looked up and sensed that the signature was from the mayor's office. He knew at that moment what the mayor was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V.<strong>

**Setting: Powerpuff Home**

It was a normal day at home, and my sisters and I were doing our own things. Bubbles was drawing and coloring while Buttercup was playing video games. I was busy coming up with new battle strategies for battle. It was pretty normal and so far no villain was causing any trouble. All seemed fine when everything outside went dark for no apparent reason. I looked up and so did my sisters to see that most of the outside was dark and it somehow became extremely windy.

"What's going on outside?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, what do you think leader girl?" Buttercup asked me. I was thinking for a moment on how to respond to her question. Before I can even answer the light soon returned. We looked around in confusion on what just happened. How strange? There was a moment of silence before Buttercup spoke up.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Buttercup! Don't use that type of language." I scolded her. Really, why can't she use proper language?

"Please Blossom, haven't you had your share of foul language."

"I wouldn't do that Buttercup. It's not very..."

Buzz-Buzz-Buzz

The hotline had interrupted me. I looked back at Buttercup and decided to continue later. I headed for the phone and answered.

"Hello?" It was the mayor.

"Mayor! What's the problem?" I asked. He went on to explain that two unknown beings were fighting in town and that most of the city was going to be left in ruins.

"We're on our way!" I hung up and faced my sisters.

"What's the trouble Blossom?" Bubbles asked me.

"Yeah, Bloss what's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"It was the mayor. He said that there are two unknown beings fighting in Townsville."

"Do you think it had something to do with the sky going dark?"

"May be Bubbles, but we have to make sure. Let's go girls." I said. The three us then flew out our windows and headed for town. This had to be stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>DarkWrath's P.O.V.<strong>

**Setting: Townsville**

I looked up to see this pathetic city that the people called Townsville. I simply smirked at its sight. I looked back down at my foot that was crushing the ribs of Logan. I simply enjoyed his pain and misery and I planned on continuing on eliminating him. He simply looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to stop me from changing history. We were currently in the middle of Townsville and most of the people have seen us. Most were either running from the scene and others were staying to see the fight. I heard him groan in pain and it simply pleased me. I bent down to talk to him.

"Well Logan, it seems that you are failing right now." He simply gave me a glare and responded.

"You won't… uh… get away with this. I will stop you DarkWrath." He seemed very determine, yet he is weak. I could sense three energy signatures and I instantly knew that they were receiving the call. It would be only a matter of time before they get here.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's P.O.V.<strong>

God I'm in so much pain. I feel my ribs are breaking as he continues to step on my chest. I knew this city very well because I use to take notes when my brother and I were in training. I must stop him before he changes anything in history. I suddenly felt three energy signatures starting to fly towards here. No, they can't come here. They don't know who they're dealing with. DarkWrath looked down at me. I couldn't tell, but I know he was smirking under that mask.

"I know you can sense them as well Logan. There's nothing you can do to stop me." He told me. I simply responded to him.

"You won't hurt them. I won't allow you to change history you... bastard!" He picked me up from my collar and started to swing his arm across my face. He started savagely beat me and in a matter of minutes he's going to knock me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V.<strong>

My sisters and I were heading towards Townsville to investigate the problem of "two beings" fighting.

"I see the city ahead girls. Let's go!" I heard my sister Blossom yell. Bubbles and I simply followed. We saw the city and that most of the buildings were covered with holes and dents. Whoever these two guys were; they simply hated each other. We kept flying and seeing all the damage when Bubbles suddenly stopped. We turned to her for the reason and were about to ask when she flew past us towards the mayor's office. We simply followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles: P.O.V.<strong>

I started to fly towards the mayor's office after I heard someone yelling. I knew my sisters would catch up soon. I kept flying when I stopped and saw the scene. I saw two men and one of them held the other by his collar and he was being savagely hit across the face by the other guy.

"Bubbles, are you there?" I heard my sister Blossom yell. I turned around to see them fly towards me.

"Bubbles, why did you..." Buttercup was going to ask, but I interrupted her.

"Because of that girls!" I pointed to the two men.

"Whoa!" I heard them yell and saw them fly towards them. I saw Buttercup punch the man in the mask and saw Blossom moving the other to a safe distance. I flew towards Blossom and Buttercup joined us a second later.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

The girls saw the man and saw that he had a few bruises on his face.

"He isn't moving is he d..." Bubbles was going to ask until Blossom interrupted.

"No, he's just unconscious." Blossom responded.

"I think we should take him to a..." Buttercup was interrupted by laughter. The girls turned around and saw the man with the mask standing up.

"That is very sweet of you three to be concerned for a weakling. Hahahahahahahahaha! How pathetic!" The man with the mask stated.

"Look you! I don't know who you are but no one and I mean no one comes here to Townsville and starts beating a helpless citizen." Blossom responded to the man.

"Well it seems we have the so-called leader of the group." He responded to her.

"So-called?" She yelled angry at his statement. Buttercup simply laughed at Blossom.

"Yes laugh all you want. I mean that's what the so-called toughest does." He told Buttercup.

"What?" She responded with an angry tone. He simply laughed at them and continued to talk.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself."

"Yes, tell us so I may know the name of the guy I'm beating the crap out of." Buttercup stated.

"Well I see that you can't wait to beat me Buttercup, but I'm afraid you would have to wait."

"Wait, how do you know her name?" Blossom asked.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one Blossom." He responded. The girls looked at each other and then looked back him.

"I see your wondering how I know about you three. Well first let me introduce the man you rescued from my beating."He walked closer.

"His name is Logan and he was currently after me until the beating I gave him." He began. The girls looked down at the man named Logan and saw that he had a strange device on his wrist. They looked back at the mask man and saw that he had the same device on his wrist.

"What is that on your wrist?" Bubbles asked.

"Glad you asked Bubbles, but I'm not done yet. Now my name is DarkWrath..." he paused. The girls waited for the rest and got their response.

"...And I'm here to kill you three."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Bubbles and Buttercup were short but I have the big fight scene lined up for the next chapter. <strong>

**Feel free to review. Until next time.**


End file.
